disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Angeles
Los Angeles (which is written Los Ángeles, Spanish for The Angels), often known by its initials L.A., is the most populated city in the United States state of California and the second most populated in the United States, after New York City, with a population at the 2010 United States Census of 3,792,621. It has an area of 469 square miles (1215 kilometers), and is located in Southern California. The city is the focal point of the larger Los Angeles-Long Beach-Santa Ana metropolitan statistical area and Greater Los Angeles Area region, which contain 12,828,837 and nearly 18 million people respectively as of 2010, making it one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world and the second largest in the United States. It is also the seat of Los Angeles County, the most populated and one of the most ethnically diverse counties in the United States, while the entire area itself has been recognized as the most diverse of the nation's largest cities. Its inhabitants are referred to as "Angelenos." Appearances *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Cars'' *''Condorman'' *''G-Force'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''The Muppets'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (transmission message) *''The Rocketeer'' *''Summer Days'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *Hocus Pocus(Mentioned) :For a longer list of Disney films featuring Los Angeles, click here. Attractions *The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition (October 15, 2016 - April 9, 2017) Actors/Actresses and Crew born in Los Angeles *Jennifer Aniston *Odette Annable *Nathan Arenas *Carroll Ballard *Andrea Barber *Ed Begley, Jr. *Justin Berfield *Nicholas Bird *Susanne Blakeslee *Rowan Blanchard *Eileen Brennan *Jeff Bridges *Alison Brie *Orlando Brown *Candace Cameron Bure *Greg Burson *Corey Burton *Lizzy Caplan *Adam Carolla *Ever Carradine *Kiersey Clemons *Lauren Clinton *Jackie Cooper *Miranda Cosgrove *Bryan Cranston *Leanna Creel *Joy Creel *James Cromwell *Elizabeth Daily *Laura Dern *Emily Deschanel *Zooey Deschanel *Jessica DiCicco *Benjamin Diskin *Roy E. Disney *Jason Dolley *Danny Elfman *Roshon Fegan *Corey Feldman *Keith Ferguson *America Ferrera *Jodie Foster *Sarah Freeman *Linda Gary *Sarah Gilman *Tony Goldwyn *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Alexander Gould *Jake Gyllenhaal *H.B. Haggerty *Emily Hahn *Armie Hammer *Berneice Hansell *Khadijah Haqq *Malika Haqq *Ray Harryhausen *Dana Hill *Dustin Hoffman *Willa Holland *Jerry Houser *Bryce Dallas Howard *James Newton Howard *Leslie Iwerks *Jennifer Jason Leigh *Mike Jittlov *Angelina Jolie *Rashida Jones *Ashley Judd *Julie Kavner *Val Kilmer *Cammie King *Joey King *Regina King *Alexandra Krosney *Lisa Kudrow *Kay E. Kuter *Shia LaBeouf *Monica Lacy *Lalaine *Phil LaMarr *Dana Laurita *Wendee Lee *Juliette Lewis *Tone Lōc *George Lopez *Billie Lourd *Jon Lovitz *James MacArthur *Laura Marano *Vanessa Marano *Cheech Marin *Jordan Maron *Anndi McAfee *Lauren McKnight *Lee Meriwether *Jim Meskimen *Liza Minnelli *Elisabeth Moss *Megan Mullally *Myra *Jordan Nagai *Randy Newman *Minae Noji *Ashley Olsen *Elizabeth Olsen *Mary-Kate Olsen *Olivia Olson *Emily Osment *Haley Joel Osment *Gwyneth Paltrow *Butch Patrick *Sara Paxton *Walter Peregoy *Raymond S. Persi *Kyla Pratt *Freddie Prinze, Jr. *Jason Ritter *Cindy Robinson *Wendy Raquel Robinson *Maggie Roswell *Charles Ruggles *Jason Schwartzman *Jason Segel *Harry Shearer *Marley Shelton *Eden Sher *Katie Silverman *Tori Spelling *Hailee Steinfeld *Cree Summer *Iwao Takamoto *George Takei *Jennifer Tilly *Lane Toran *Danny Trejo *Damon Wayans, Jr. *Matt Weinberg *Billy Whitaker *Dori Whitaker *Mae Whitman *Mara Wilson *Ariel Winter *Jeff York Gallery MSUSA LL.jpg|The Los Angeles course of Mickey's Speedway USA Sat87-1.jpg|Localized print ad for NBC's Saturday Morning lineup on KNBC, the Los Angeles affiliate for NBC (circa 1986), featuring Tummi Gummi La1947.jpg|A street in Los Angeles, as seen in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Kabc84.jpg|KABC-TV, the Los Angeles affiliate for ABC (circa 1984) LosAngeles.jpg|Los Angeles in Schoolhouse Rock!, Elbow Room Chinatown_gate,_Los_Angeles.jpg chinatown-3-960x600.jpg LA (2).jpg nl:Los Angeles Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Condorman locations